Magmus
Magmus is a veteran Glatorian of the Fire Tribe and a member of the Society of Guardians. He is one of the oldest Glatorian still alive, and is one of the founders of the Bara Magna social system. Biography Early Life Before the discovery of Energized Protodermis on Spherus Magna, Magmus was being taught in the ways of combat by the Jungle Tribe Agori known as Lekrex, though their lessons were cut short once the Core War began. After being recruited into the army of the Element Lord of Fire, Magmus became one of the Element Lord's high-ranking commanders. In addition to this, Magmus was also placed in charge of the Fire army's elite legions, which were composed of only the best and most experienced warriors. At a later stage during the war, Magmus was assigned to train rookie fighters due to his tribe's increasing need for warriors. However, the war forced Magmus to train his students quickly, and many of them still required lessons in the ways of combat. One such student of his was Flardrek. Once the Shattering occurred, Magmus and many others were stranded on the section of Spherus Magna known as Bara Magna. Glatorian Career Later, Magmus helped create the Bara Magna social system along with several other veterans of the war including Certavus, Tarix, Ackar, and Vastus. Shortly after this, Magmus gained the position of the Fire Tribe's secondary Glatorian, as well as taking up the role of Vulcanus' primary Glatorian trainer. Among some his known students include the Jungle fighter Lotawn, and the Fire Tribe Glatorian Vesha. During this time, one of his old students, Flardrek, who Magmus ha trained during the Core War, returned to him in order to undergo more extensive training. He would later go on to win the Great Tournament at least once, defeating the previous winner, an Ice fighter named Drezdak, and becoming the champion of all Glatorian for the following year. He also won several more arena matches on behalf of the Fire Tribe. Retirement Eventually, however, Magmus' old age began to catch up with him, and he was forced to relinquish his role as Vulcnaus' Second Glatorian, and pass it onto Flardrek. However, he still represents Vulcanus in the arena whenever the Fire Tribe's Prime or Second Glatorian cannot. He continued to be a trainer for young Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, becoming Vulcanus' primary Glatorian trainer, though is also known to train warriors of other tribes as well. However, because of his job of training rookie Glatorian, Magmus became unable to take up his position as the Second Glatorian Vulcanus following Malum's exile. Eventually, the Skrall challenged the Fire Tribe over a cache of weapons. With many of the warriors exhausted or occupied at the time, Raanu turned to Magmus, and asked him to represent Vulcanus. Magmus refused, having to head up to Tesara to oversee the training of a Jungle Glatorian named Vernax. However, the Agori trader Ranzesk arrived, and offered a solution to the village's problem. Although Raanu was quick to refuse Ranzesk's offer, Magmus convinced him to stay and listen. Ranzesk revealed that he was traveling with an exiled Skrall named Verex, and that at the right price, he could fight for their tribe. Raanu, uninterested, attempted to leave again, though Magmus persuaded him to meet Verex. The trio traveled to the outskirts of Vulcanus, where they met Verex, who quickly refused to fight for the tribe. However, Ranzesk convinced him to reconsider, revealing that a Skrall warrior would be his opponent. As a result, Verex agreed to fight for the Fire Agori. Several days later, long after Verex had won the match for Vulcanus, Magmus traveled up to Tesara to meet with Vernax, in order to judge whether he was skilled enough to train under him. After defeating Vernax, Magmus accepted him as his new student, having deemed him a worthy warrior. Lekrex and Kentark then arrived, revealing a group of travelers to be in their company, who had decided to stop off by Tesara for a rest. Coincidentally, these travelers happened to be Ranzesk, Drex, and Verex (who identified himself as Reshnez in order to keep his true identity secret). Kentark then led the group to Tesara's inn to discuss the nature Vernax's victory over a veteran Skrall named Jornek. After the tale was told, Magmus retired to his quarters, telling Vernax to pack his things for their journey to Vulcanus the following day. Recently, he, Vernax, and Grepex traveled to Tajun to pick up some supplies, when they learned of Glatorian Nepzek's mission. The trio set out to find him and his Agori companion Robuke, who they found being menaced by the Bone Hunter Zaz and his steed Kelore. After defeating them and introducing themselves, Magmus and the rest were approached by Ignika Nui with an offer of help. Society of Guardians Later, they, along with the Skrall Verex and his Agori companions, Ranzesk and Drex, were taken to Toa Akatark's base where they met several inhabitants of the Matoran Universe before being offed membership into the Society of Guardians. Magmus accepted the invitation, and became a member of the Society. He was then seen speaking to Zogorak, along with Vernax. Later, Magmus, along with all the other Glatorian and Agori that had accepted membership, were informed that they had to return to Bara Magna to attend to problems. Ignika Nui then used the Kanohi Ignika to transform Magmus' tool and imbue him with the power to control Fire. Shortly after this, Nepzek arrived riding a Destral Cycle, and expressed interest in modifying it once he returned to Tajun. However, Krataka and Atukam arrived, and sadly informed the group of Tajun's recent destruction at the hands of the Skrall and Bone Hunters. Magmus then expressed a desire return to Bara Magna in order to protect the remaining villages. After calming Magmus down, Atukam and Krataka explained the group's mission: to investigate the recent Glatorian Abductions that had been occurring in the last year or so. Later, Magmus and the others made their way to the fortress' main chamber alongside several other Society members. There, Krataka revealed that in order to aid the Magmus and his friends in their investigations on Bara Magna, Hydros had assigned several Society members from the Matoran Universe to come along with them. However, halfway through Krataka's speech, a portal opened up in the chamber. Atukam then arrived in the chamber, and explained that someone had triggered the fortress' Olmak Generator from outside the Black Void, adding to the confusion. Shortly after, a being exited the portal, who was identified as the late Makuta Zomahk. Fortunately, Krataka revealed that this version of Zomahk was from an alternative reality where the Makuta were servants of light. Zomahk then revealed his companion, Toa Leksha, much to the surprise of Krataka and Atukam. Whilst Zomahk and Raniza were sent to give Leksha a tour of the fortress, Krataka attempted to resume his speech, though was interrupted again by the sounds of battle. After Hydros departed to investigate, the fortress' Olmak Generator was damaged, resulting in another portal opening. Toa Pyra then teleported into the chamber, who began to panic, believing that the assembled heroes meant her harm. Ignoring the group's attempts to calm her down, Pyra jumped into the portal and escaped. Whilst Krataka began assembling a team to recover Pyra, he ordered the Bara Magna team to prepare for their mission. He was later teleported to Bara Magna, where they arrived in the Sanctuary in the midst of a raid led by rogue Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Agori outcasts. Upon seeing the situation, Magmus and his allies joined the fight. He fought the Agori Grespok, managing to dismount him from his Rock Steed. When attackers began to retreat, Magmus and Vernax attempted to take out the group's leader, Jarzek, who had not captured. Though before he or Vernax could do anything, the Blaze Dragon Dracos attacked them, distracting the pair long enough for the Skrall to escape. After defeating Dracos, Magmus spoke with his old student, Lotawn, convincing him that the Society members were allies. Shortly after, the female warrior Inzek and her Agori companions Drukzen and Rojek arrived, delivering a captive Jarzek to them. Ignika Nui then explained to warriors who were not agents of the Society the nature of the group, before questioning Inzek on what she had learned from her infiltration of the Gatherers' ranks. Though she revealed who was behind the abductions, a Skrall named Skirvex, she informed the assembled heroes that the process of which he enslaved warriors was a closely-guarded secret. Jarzek, who had recovered from his wounds, attempted to kill Inzek, though was frozen by the Glatorian Drezdak. He then revealed to Magmus and the others of his allegiances to the Society. When Ignika Nui and his team returned from Skirvex's base, Magmus watched a practice battle between Lotawn and Flardrek, during which he met Zuvak, a veteran Toa of the Green who had similarly trained warriors in combat over the course of his lifetime. Eventually, Ignika Nui returned, and introduced his allies to an associate of his named Henarck. Abilities & Traits Magmus is a veteran Glatorian, and as such, he is very skilled in combat. He is a master of the blade and can wield his sword with grace as well as power. Though fierce in battle, he is also very wise. Despite his skill, however, Magmus' advanced age usually keeps him out of the arena, leaving most of the fighting to the younger Glatorian. Because of this, Magmus often feels his age, and many times is relegated to guarding Vulcanus while the younger Glatorian fight in the arena. Nevertheless, he remains a proud warrior, ready to answer any challenge. With the assistance of Ignika Nui, Magmus was granted the Elemental Power of Fire. Due to efforts by the Society, he also can shield his mind against telepathy. Tools Magmus wields a Blazer Blade as his main weapon. Ignika Nui later used the Kanohi Ignika to upgrade the Blazer Blade, which Magmus can now use to focus his elemental Fire powers. He also carries a Thornax Launcher. Stats Trivia *Magmus' name is derived from the word magma. *Magmus gave Vernax his Tri-Blade Katana. *Magmus was inspired by another MOC of user Toa Hydros' known as Toa Zuvak. **Magmus was also inspired by a character named Hudson, a veteran warrior from the popular animated Disney series, Gargoyles. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Glatorian Category:Bara Magna Category:Society of Guardians Category:Fire Tribe